


Climax

by SunflowerYao



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, Rochu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-28
Updated: 2012-10-28
Packaged: 2017-11-17 06:26:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/548588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunflowerYao/pseuds/SunflowerYao
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Yao gets a naughty idea, but Ivan's at work. "You know how you always like to hear me..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Climax

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's short. But I still just had to write it.   
> Mostly for shits and giggles.

Yao smiled mischievously as a particularly naughty idea popped into his head. He trailed a hand down his pants... and grabbed the phone next to him.

He wrapped his fingers around his manhood, and danced over it lightly. Soon after, he seized it, and stroked it at a fast pace. His one hand, trying to imitate what Ivan's hand(s) would do. It didn't work, but it would get him off. With his free hand, he dialed Ivan's number then put the phone to his flushed ear.

...

The silver-haired man reached into his pocket, his phone was ringing. All the others in the office turned to glance in his direction, then back down at their work.

INCOMING CALL: YAO

"Allo, Yao?" he answered.

"I-Ivan."

"Da, Yao, what is it?" he asked, just a tad bit concerned on why he was breathing so hard.

Yao stroked his erection quickly, so close to finishing. Images of Ivan flashed through his mind, all he needed now was his voice.

He let out a moan soft moan.

"Y-Yao? Are you okay?"

Ivan was only answered with another moan, one lower in pitch.

"Y-You know how you love to hear me climax?" he huffed.

The Russian swallowed, "D-Da." 

Ivan was at work, his co-workers sitting just a few feet away from him. He was sure Francis, would have heard- he always hears the raunchy stuff. Alfred and Arthur might not have heard, but he was sure Francis could hear.

All Ivan could hear through the phone was soft moans, and uneven breaths. His mind went wild, imagining how Yao looked right now; his face flushed, hair fanned out behind him. He crossed his legs together, as he felt blood running to a certain organ.

"Well, I just wanted to call you, so you could hear me." A loud, rather womanly moan, followed by an "Ivan," signaled the Slavic man that he was done.

"Yao!" he hissed, "I want you so bad now, but I'm at work," he growled.

"Well, just something for you to look forward to when you get home," he panted.

Dial tone.

Ivan pulled his scarf down in front of the obvious tent in his pants. Francis had such a smirk on his face, it aroused the attention of Alfred and Arthur. Their looks reading- Tell us what happened. And oh, was Francis going to tell... In great detail.

"I'll be right back you guys... Just have to go to the bathroom." Ivan said suddenly, and got out of his seat awkwardly, almost running to the bathroom, his scarf in between his legs.


End file.
